Bad Luck's Not Always Bad
by Xoxobooklova
Summary: Miley gets into a major car accident, she starts falling for her doctor, follow her as her love life takes a turn for the better and her memory comes back  hopefully . Learn deep secrets in a story filled with drama and love
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't asleep, but she wasn't awake either, she had no idea what was going on, little did she know what the future awaited. She could swear she heard voices. A male voice said "who is she", another said "we only know her name is Miley Stewart because of her ID." The voices went on and on but then they started to disappear.  
>3 days later<br>She awoke to see a nurse checking her blood pressure. "Where am I" she asked. The nurse replied happily "well, your finally awake, you're in the hospital, how are you"  
>"Good" she answered "but my head hurts and I can't remember anything"<br>the nurse sighed she knew that the girl would lose her memory due to the horrible accident the nurse had wondered what her life was like as she watched her sleep but all she knew was that she had something that looked like an engagement ring on her finger and her name was Miley. The nurse pressed a button on the wall and soon the doctor came in.  
>"Hi. I'm Nick Grey" he extended his hand for her to shake<br>"Hi" she said "I would tell you who I was if I knew myself" she joked  
>He laughed at how she could look so confused and still be funny at the same thing. Nick was a successful doctor making twice as much as movie stars a year, he wasn't into dating because he felt he was too busy, but he knew he could always make time if he wanted to. When Miley first came in the hospital after her crash he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world even though she had blood and bruises all over her face, but when he saw the ring, he soon lost hope. He knew when Miley woke up she wouldn't remember anything and he could have easily taken the ring off her finger and act like she wasn't in a relationship, but he wasn't that type of person and he wasn't that damn desperate but...<br>"Well" he said "this was just what I was expecting, you have a memory loss because of your fatal accident, your hit wasn't that bad, so your memory should come back in a few weeks or months, other than that, you have some family and your fiancé out there to see you" he said happily even though he hated the thought of her having a fiancé.  
>She looked young but when he checked he noticed that she was only 23 and he was a year older. I know how could he be so young and such an amazing doctor but you can never judge a person by how they looked. Nick wasn't one to dress fancy and act like he was 'all that' even though he had a right to considering he had all that money and what so, but many people liked how he could be so caring, rich, funny, and not conceited at all. He could get a girl at any second of the day but he really wasn't interested.<br>"Would you like me to get your family" he asked sweetly  
>"Yes please" she answered. To be truthful she had no idea who the hell her family was and she felt kind of heartbroken to know she had a fiancé she kind of really liked nick. And the other funny part was that she didn't know who the hell her fiancé was either.<br>Soon the entire family walked in. There was someone she guessed was her dad, her two sisters and her brother, and then another guy who looked her age; she guessed he was her fiancé. His name was Justin she learned later on. They talked a for a couple of minutes and Nick couldn't help but notice how affectionate they looked towards other even though she had no idea who he was. Nick was... he was... he was JEALOUS. 

Miley's days in the hospital went by very slowly. She soon found out very little things about her life seeing that her memory didn't come back yet. She was told that she worked as a lawyer and very successful, her fiancé was a teacher. They lived in Connecticut, and she was told that her life with her fiancé was perfect. She was very confused at how it seemed like she and Justin had nothing in common yet she was going to marry him. Things just didn't fit together. He didn't even seem like a nice guy. And most importantly he was five freaking years older than her what the fuck was she thinking.  
>She was finally being released from the hospital and Justin was coming to pick her up, as she waited she eyed her engagement ring, it was a big blue ruby diamond ring, and then it had four smaller diamonds surrounding it with little diamonds and the ring itself. It looked nothing like something she would buy, it was just too much and she was a simple girl, it seemed like Justin knew nothing about her. As she sat Justin walked in.<br>"Hey babe "he said "time to get the hell out of here"  
>Even though she had no idea who he was, she didn't trust him one bit, it was probably the way he looked at her or the way his eyes always traveled to her boobs or her butt every time he was around, she had no idea what it was but it was creepy. And to make things even more awkward they lived together, in a nice house she hoped, but considering the ring he probably had good taste.<br>She was already changed so she grabbed her bag and went to the receptionist to sign a few papers to be released. She really hoped she could see Nick or Dr. Grey before she left but he was a busy man. When she got out the hospital and walked to Justin's white Mercedes CSL she was very surprised. Teachers didn't make that much money so how the hell could he afford a damn Mercedes; she wondered what kind of car she drove.  
>As they drove home in silence Miley felt very uncomfortable. She was going home with a guy she barely knew, and she had a feeling it wasn't anything good at all. As she parked into the driveway of the house, or mansion as I would call it, Miley soon went inside. She had asked the doctors when her memory would come back and she was told that when anything major happens that reminds her about the past her memory would be back so she hoped it would come when she entered her house but boy was she wrong.<br>She quickly went into her shared room and put on her pajamas, she was hopelessly tired. But when she laid down that's when it all began...  
>Justin soon climbed in the bed with her and forcefully turned her around and said "give me a kiss"<br>"I'm tired" she replied weakly  
>"oh hell no" he snickered "that's not how we do things around here, you may have lost your memory but that's not going to affect me." he said " in this house whatever I say. You do, whatever money you make comes straight to my fucking account, and whatever I want to do to you, you let me because you're my damn slave, understand"<br>"And if I don't" she replied  
>He couldn't help but laugh "if you don't" he spoke slowly "I will bring all of my boys here and they will use you until your helpless ass dies"<br>Miley couldn't help but wince then she asked hesitantly "why did I agree to marry you?"  
>He couldn't help but laugh again, he thought all this was funny "if you didn't agree, I told you I would've burned your ass to death"<br>She knew he was capable of doing all these things from the look in his eyes, how could people be so fucked up.  
>As he grabbed her sides and forcefully kissed her lips, all her memories started rushing back to her, all the times he raped her, all the times he beat her, all the times she wanted to tell but he threatened her or her family. she couldn't help but pull away from the kiss but as soon as she did her face was met by a hand slapping her check making it burn, she hated him with all her heart.<br>"What the hell did you do that for" he asked" don't ever pull away when I kiss you"  
>"I got my memories back" she stated softly<br>"I don't give a damn" he replied, that just means you know exactly what's going on, now take off all those clothes and give me what I want"  
>was he talking about sex, oh hell no, she had a new confidence, to run away from this monster, her memories told her that in the beginning of their relationship he was an awesome person, but when his parents were killed in a car accident he totally changed. He needed help; he wasn't this type of person. But she needed to get out and help herself before she could help him.<br>Justin looked puzzled as he noticed that Miley wasn't


	2. Chapter 2

Miley wasn't following his orders didn't he just tell the bitch that she did what she was told but before he could say anything else he heard  
>"No, I'm not doing it, I'm leaving now" she said<br>But before she could even move, he grabbed her wrist and pushed them down on the bed, she tried her best to fight him but he was strong, at that moment she felt a rush of adrenaline and quickly pushed him off her and onto to ground.  
>Justin was so amazed, she had tried to fight him before but never had she had that much strength, it must be hospital food he thought. All the time he was taking sitting there with his mouth opened in surprise she quickly grabbed her things and was out the door. where she was going, she had no idea, if she went to her best friend Sonny's house he would definitely find her there, but she was thinking of driving down to California to go to her dad's and maybe explain things to him, but as she drove she soon her sirens behind her, oh God what had she done now?...<p>

"yes officer" she answered  
>The officer flashed his light in her face<br>"sorry" he said "we have the wrong person, we're looking for a criminal who tends to escape at night"  
>"Oh that's okay she replied"<br>"what are you doing out this late anyway" he asked  
>Millions of answers ran through her mind, should she tell him that she had an abusive fiancé and that she was getting away but she decided not to.<br>"Driving to my dad's over night that's all" she simply stated  
>"wow" the officer replied clearly flirting with her "you. Shouldn't be driving this late, next time I just might have to arrest you" he chuckled and she did to, she needed a good laugh<br>"I'll let you go now" the officer said and with that she drove all the way to her dads house and not getting there until just before the sunrise. That was when she noticed all her memories hadn't returned to her, of course she knew her name and her birthday which were good and she knew little about her love life but what she knew was sufficient. She waited a while in her car knowing that her parents wouldn't be awake yet and she didn't want to disturb them quite yet, she needed to get her thoughts together. She waited in her car just silently thinking of course only the thoughts her limited memory brought her. She wondered how she could regain her thoughts back but failed miserably.  
>She had waited in her car for over two hours letting her mind drift away. When she finally got enough guts to get out of her car, she touched the front door of her parents' home and all her memories from that house came flooding back at her. Everything she had done, all the times she disobeyed her parents all the things from her childhood good and bad came Back almost crushing her. She quickly held on the rail in front of the house to keep from falling. She took out the keys she had and pulled out the key that belonged to her parents' house and swiftly opened the door.<br>"good morning" Miley said to no one in particular  
>"morning bud" she heard come from her dad, as she stepped in the kitchen she noticed her mother wasn't there,<br>"where's mom" she asked nonchalantly  
>"upstairs" he supplied "she wasn't feeling too well for a couple of days now and considering you were in the hospital I decided not to bother you, wait your memory came back or else you wouldn't have known what was going on or where we live" he rambled then engulfed her in a bear hug<br>"what brings you here" her dad asked  
>She thought for a while if she should tell her dad what had been going on especially since her mom was sick she decided he Already had enough to worry about.<br>"can't a girl come visit her parents" she simply asked  
>"well if that girl is Miley and she's still dating Justin then I'm not sure" he said<br>"what is that suppose to mean" she asked offended  
>"well I'm just saying that since you got engaged it's like you don't visit you family anymore, you don't even call, you don't even know if we're alive or dead Miles, I understand your in a relationship but come on, your family still comes first. We even talked to Sonny and she says she hasn't even seen you in a while before your accident"<br>Tears started to come from Miley's blue eyes and Billy couldn't help but feel bad for what he said he gently took her in his arms and just held her.  
>"I'm sorry for what I said" he told her softly "but I was just telling you the truth, your moms been feeling the same but she could never say it to your face... Right in the middle of his apology he noticed the bruises on her arm from the previous night. Miley followed his gaze when she realized he wasn't talking anymore and she saw what he saw. "What the fuck happened to your-" but he was cut off by his wife calling for him. "We'll talk about this later" he said going upstairs to tend to his wife. But before he left he said " your sister is coming over to take care of your mom, get the door for her and we will talk about this later and don't let your mom find out she's under enough stress"<br>Miley just nodded her head because no words were coming out.  
>Few minutes later the doorbell rang and Miley went to get the door "hey brandy"<br>"miles" she said clearly surprised "you haven't been here in a while"  
>"yeah" she said "just decided to come visit"<br>Brandy looked at her sister not believing her lie she didn't have to tell.  
>"hi little destiny" Miley said acknowledging her sisters five year old daughter who was named after her<br>"hi aunty Miley" she answered "can we go to the park later on, mommy won't let me go"  
>Miley was just about to answer when her sister said " it's not that I won't take you but it's cold and I'm busy"<br>Her sister was right it was cold in the late November weather. Miley motioned them in realizing that they hadn't come in after Brandy was frozen with shock.  
>"Uhmm, I'll take her for a few minutes later on when the sun comes out more if you like"<br>"yay thanks aunt Miley" her niece cut in before her mother could say anything. Miley couldn't help but laugh at how her niece acted so much like her as a kid.  
>But soon brandy too noticed her scars "damn" she thought "I really need to get a longer sweater"<br>The time passed by quickly with her, her dad, and her sisters waiting on their mother but as Miley stayed her mom's sickness seemed to worsen as the time went by. Also during the day she heard her dad talking in hushed tones she guessed about her, Miley really wasn't one to like getting a lot of attention on her but when she did, and it kind of felt good. She desperately needed to get away from the house so she told her dad and sister that she was taking her niece to the park as she had promised. After they had bundled up and got in her heated car they were on their way.  
>At the park the first thing her niece seemed to notice was the swings. She quickly asked if Miley could push her and she agreed. Miley loved kids, she really had no problem with them actually that's why she picked her career as a lawyer and worked with the child care services, she didn't care about the money which by the way she made more than enough of but she just loved working, she would work without getting pay if she had to but she needed to survive of course.<br>Soon destiny noticed a friend from school and ran over screaming "hey Charlie"  
>Her friend abruptly turned around and guess who was with him, Her doctor you know the Nick Grey doctor Grey or whatever the heck you want to call him. Yup he was standing there looking so casual in jeans and a white v-neck. She was being pulled by her niece over there and she looked a hot mess well of course she wasn't expecting to see him here, god damn what the hell was she suppose to do. She had no choice but to go over there, he had already seen her and she was being pulled by her niece "hi" she was able to get out and he smiled his million dollar smile.<br>"So what brings you here?" he asked sweetly still noticing the diamond ring on her finger. Her eyes followed his gaze and she noticed what he was looking at

and mentally cursed herself for not taking it off.  
>"I was just bringing my niece to the park, I came for the weekend to see my mom she hasn't really been feeling too good"<br>He laughed out loud and said "so I see your memory is back and you're doing great"  
>"Yeah she said, but some things are still missing"<br>"Perfectly normal" he replied  
>During the time she noticed her niece playing with Charlie in the play set at the park.<br>"What are you doing here" she asked "the last time I checked you worked in Connecticut"  
>"Yeah, I came to spend time with my family, I come every once in a while, my parents taught me no matter how famous and how much money you have, don't forget where you came from" he stated<br>"That is so true' she replied "is that your son?" she couldn't help but ask  
>"Oh no" he said "that's my brothers Joe kid. I don't have any children, not that I don't like kids but I just need to settle down before I have kids and I just started working-"<br>"I understand" she cut him off lightly chuckling  
>"And another major thing I need before starting a family is probably a wife, I'm sure that's a big part, but it's hard to find good women these days?" he said shyly<br>"Yeah I totally agree" she said keeping a close eye on Destiny  
>"You're trying to find a good woman to?" he questioned looking confused<br>She laughed at his antics "I'm not gay" she said 'I meant it's hard to find a good man" she replied with a smile still playing on her lips.  
>"Oh" he replied simply" I could of swore that's an engagement ring on your finger" he said seriously<br>"It is" she answered calmly  
>He looked at her puzzling waiting for her to explain<br>So she went on "it's a long story, but I'm not in a relationship"  
>"How about you tell me, on a date sometime, I know the perfect place around here, when are you going back?"<br>Going back? She hadn't even thought about that, all the memories about Justin came back to her but she quickly brushed them away and replied  
>"Well, I'm here for as long as I like, my job gave me a leave of absence since the accident, so I'm taking the time to relax"<br>"Well in that case, how about tomorrow night at six, I'll pick you up dress casually"  
>Before she could find and excuse he simply said "I'll see you then, Charlie lets go, it's getting cold." his nephew came running up to him and they left. He had probably already walked to his car when she saw him running back and asking for her number. They quickly exchanged numbers and he ran off with a smile on his face.<br>That's when she noticed she needed to find an excuse for having a ring...


	3. Chapter 3

**At Her Dad's house**

"did you see the bruises on her arm" her dad asked her sister  
>Brandy nodded her head yes.<br>"what do u think happened to her" he asked  
>"we can sit here and guess a hundred things about what is wrong with her but we won't really know unless we ask" brandy said.<br>Her dad knew that she was right but he couldn't help but wonder what happened to his daughter, she had always been so open to him growing up and even in college but when Justin came along she began to form a shell around herself and stop coming around. He was worried about her but he couldn't show it on his face as he went to check on Tish (Miley's mom)  
>as he entered the room his face fell, he couldn't see his wife like this. She had lost too much hair, her hair started to drop and she had this knot on her head that just seem to get worse as the hours went past. He wanted to take her to the hospital but she refused, but he knew he had to push the subject, if she wouldn't go to the hospital then he might just have to bring the hospital to her.<br>On their way home Miley and Destiny just sang to the songs on the radio, clearly enjoying each other's company. Miley had a smile that could light up the whole world and we all knew why. When she pulled up to her parents house all her problems came rushing back to her and that moment of happiness was over. She knew that she was going to have to face the questions that her dad and sister were going to throw at her and she had no choice but to tell the truth.  
>As she entered the house she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She took off destiny's jacket and headed upstairs to her parents' bedroom. She entered quietly and heard her mom and dad talking in hushed tones.<br>"you have to go to a doctor" her dad said quietly but firmly  
>"no" she replied simply<br>"well I have no choice but to bring a doctor to you, I just have to find one that's affordable" he said  
>At that moment Miley had just entered the room saying hello to her mother and father. Her dad just looked at her like he was trying to read her mind but had no luck. Miley felt pain for making her dad have to deal with two problems at the same time, first his wife was sick and then his daughter comes home with bruises all over her arm.<br>Her dad left the room and she followed. They walked into the kitchen where Brandy was cooking.  
>"So when are you going to tell us what happened to your arm?" he questioned.<br>And that's when Miley froze, she knew the question was coming but she had never thought of an answer. And for the first time in a long time she decided to tell the truth. The truth can set u free right? Or was she wrong? There was nothing like trying. So she told her story from beginning to end, all the times he beat her all the times he raped her all the times she forced him into doing things and her father couldn't help but sit there listen, look hurt, and believe that his daughter had went through all of this crap because of that son of a bitch.  
>After her story was done before her father could finally speak<br>"why did you hide this?" he asked  
>That was the question she was dreading. Probably because her full memory hadn't come back and she couldn't pinpoint exactly why she hadn't told them.<br>"I don't know" she stated  
>"What the fuck do u mean by you don't know" he was clearly mad "you let that fraction of a man ruin you and you don't tell anybody and when I ask you why you tell me you don't know. Don't give me that bull shit, I want answers and I want them now!" he said raising his voice slightly<br>"he intimated me, he threatened me, he said if I told, me and my family would die, I was trying to protect you guys" she said tears streaming down her face. When he saw the tears, he calmed down, knowing that if he didn't calm down he would've made her feel worse than she already was.  
>" don't worry we'll figure something out " her dad said as he engulfed her into a bear hug.<br>The next day their mom seemed to get worse. Billy was busy looking for a doctor and to his disappointment he couldn't find any (well any good ones).  
>"Miley do you happen to know any doctors that live around her?" well she did know a doctor but was she going to call him and ask him such a favor? What the hell she thought, life is about taking chances. She just nodded her head at her dad and told him she was going to make a phone call.<br>The phone rang in her ear and he finally picked up  
>" hello?"<br>But Miley froze not knowing exactly what to say  
>"Um hi" she said unsure<br>"Is there something wrong" he asked concerned  
>"I kind of had a favor to ask you, but I totally understand if you can't do it"<br>"Well you have to tell me what it is first" he joked and she couldn't help but laugh and she wondered to herself how come every time he made a corny joke she was always rolling on the floor laughing.  
>"Well as you know, my mom hasn't really been feeling too well, but the problem is that she refuses to go to a doctor and my dad is trying to find one-"<br>But he didn't wait for her to finish when he said "So you want me to come check on her?" he asked  
>"Well you don't have to, if you can't I really understand" she said<br>He laughed and said "You seem like you don't even want me to come, the way you keep saying 'you don't have to' and all that stuff"  
>"I want you to come but it's a big favor"<br>"Text me your address" he said "I'll be there in a few with my medical kit."  
>Right then her dad came in mouthing the words 'what did he say?' and she mouthed back 'yes' then he mouthed 'how much.'<br>She had totally forgotten to ask him the cost before he hung up.  
>"Um Nick how much do-"<br>But he didn't even allow her to finish when e said "Don't worry; it's my treat, as long as you don't forget about that date."  
>She laughed and said "Thank you so much."<br>After her conversation, her dad asked her the price and when she told him it was free of charge, she had to sit there and explain the history of her and Nick and why it was free. Her dad was happy that she found someone that was better, but he thought that moving on so quick was probably not the best idea but he was going to keep that to himself until he met the guy, then he would judge if he was good enough or not. He wasn't going to let his little girl go through anymore shit than Justin put her through.  
>When Nick finally arrived, the awkwardness in the house was enough to make someone faint. Nick went up to her parents' bedroom with his medical bag and began to check Tish. When he was done, he asked to talk to Billy privately.<br>"Is everything okay" Billy asked  
>"Not really, from what my medical training tells me is that she has brain cancer" he said as calmly as he could. "The lump on her head, I'm sure you noticed, is very abnormal which usually means brain cancer, I'm not one hundred percent sure, and she needs to go to a hospital to have further testing."<br>Billy couldn't believe what he was hearing, CANCER, out of everything possible in the world, it had to be cancer, he thanked Nick and walked up to his wife.  
>When Nick went downstairs to where Miley and her sister were, they asked him what was going on, and he explained to them, Miley had a few tears running down her checks but her sister was being strong.<br>Miley already had a lot of shit to think about and now this crap just had to happen, what the hell was going on with her life, was god punishing her for what she had done, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't take that burden that was put on her and she had to do what she had to do, and now God was punishing her. But she held herself together and walked Nick out.  
>"I'm really sorry about your mom" he spoke sincerely "That type of cancer is totally treatable and if taken care of properly it won't come back." He spoke sounding like a true doctor.<br>"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice" she replied sweetly  
>"It was no problem, we weren't doing anything at my parents' house anyway, and I was glad I could help, so um see you later Miley."<br>"See you later, and thanks again for everything"  
>That night was probably the longest night on earth in the Stewart household. They were in the hospital the whole night. Little Destiny's father came to pick her up before they left for the hospital that night so she could sleep.<br>At the hospital so many test were being run and so many different specialist were walking in and out of the room causing the hospital room to be hectic, Billy then realized that was the reason why his wife didn't want to be in the hospital, it was a really long night but the family had survived and they found out that Tish really did have cancer, but it wasn't as bad, so it could be treated as soon as possible.  
>To say that Miley was tired was an understatement, she was exhausted, she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she was just going to the cafeteria with Brandy to get something to eat. They had tried to get their father to come along but to their dismay, he refused and decided to stay with his wife. As they made their way to the cafeteria Brandy couldn't help but ask Miley what she was thinking when she hit that truck in the accident?<br>"I had a lot on my mind" was all she could say, she had a lot on her mind for sure, that's was the reason that God was punishing her, for what she had did before the accident, she let her mind wander to that afternoon.  
>She had just done something that she very much regretted. She was crying as she drove back home, she knew it was a bad idea to be crying and driving but she didn't care, she thought she deserved to die after what she had just done. That was exactly when she noticed she was on the wrong lane and a truck was coming at her, the truck was going full speed and Miley couldn't help but to keep going down the lane, by the time she came back to her senses it was too late, the truck crashed into her car, causing her car to spin around and the airbag to come up. Before she could tell there were ambulances and she was in one of them, then she was in a hospital, she noticed the doctor, that was the first thing she noticed, he was cute, oh hell, he was sexy, yup that's the right word, but soon everything got blurry. Three days later, she had woke to find she had a finance and ever since that day, after what she had done, her life had gone downhill, the only good thing that happened was Nick, and she was sure that something was going to happen to him to.<br>Brandy had snapped her out of her thoughts telling her they had reached the cafeteria, she wasn't a picky eater but the food in the cafeteria didn't look very appealing to her so she just picked at her plate when she noticed her phone start vibrating, it was a txt from Nick.  
>Hi beautiful -Nick<br>Miley couldn't help but laugh, when was the last time someone called her beautiful? And the way she felt right now she was nothing but beautiful, but she answered nevertheless  
>Hey, I've had a long night -Miley<br>Really? What happened?-Nick  
>Took my mom to the hospital and we've been here all night -Miley<br>Wow, is she feeling better-Nick  
>I don't really think so, maybe when the treatment starts she will -Miley<br>She will, but to get your mind off things how about that date tonight-Nick  
>Yeah sure, pick me up at seven-Miley<br>It's a date 3 he replied.  
>When Miley had finally looked up she was getting glares from Brandy.<br>"What's going on with you, you have this big smile on your face" Brandy asked  
>"Why is everyone acting like I don't laugh or smile or come around anymore" Miley questioned<br>"Because you don't, not to be mean or anything but you know it's true"  
>"Yeah whatever, but anyway, I got a date tonight" Miley replied<br>"Oh really, with who?" Brandy asked  
>"You know the doctor that came over yesterday" she asked and Brandy just nodded and Miley said "with him"<br>"Oh wow, just be careful" Brandy said.  
>That night, on her way to her car from the hospital to get ready for her date, Miley had the biggest smile on her face. But her happiness soon disappeared when she felt herself being pulled by her hair and punched in the face, she was being kicked and hit and she was losing air, she had heard someone say "stop" and at that moment she fainted.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Nick' POV  
>I didn't know who was beating her up, but I knew I had to get there and help her, the guy looked dangerous. I ran over to him and beat him to a pulp. He could beat up a girl, but when it came to another man he was a pussy. By the time I was done with him, the hospital security had just come out. They are so damn slow. These are the times you wonder where people are when you need them.<br>They took Miley in the hospital to check on her, while Justin and I were taken in for questioning at the police station.  
>At the station, we were put into a room with one lamp; it looked just like how it did on TV, but worse. Detective Johnson, was throwing questions at me and I didn't even know how to answer.<br>My simple statement was "I was walking into the hospital like I did every other day to help out and I saw this guy over here" I said pointing to Justin. "Beating up Miley so I went over there put Miley to the side and beat the crap out of this dude."  
>Detective Johnson just listened then she said "How do you know Miley?"<br>"Well" I started, not really knowing how to answer. "Umm I was her doctor when he got into this major car accident; she lost her memory and everything. A couple of days later we met again in the park here in California, she was visiting her family and I was on vacation visiting my family."  
>The detective then started questioning Justin. "Well, well, well" she started, while opening a file which I assumed was Justin's. "Your file is horrible; you've been in jail four times, twice for abusive behavior and twice for drunk driving. And recently a Demi called to report you, she said that you were abusing a Miley Cyrus, is this the same Miley?" She questioned.<br>Justin didn't respond he just sat there with his head in his lap like the moron he was. I can't believe he would put his hands on a girl, who was he raised by, maybe monkeys, I thought. He finally lifted his head and from the way he looked, it seemed like I did a pretty good job with his face. He had a black eye, a broken nose, and a bruise under his good eye.  
>"I don't know why your ass wasn't in jail before but when I'm done with you, you won't be out of jail for a very long time, maybe even your life." The detective said.<br>Those words were music to my ears, I t kept everything in me not to jump up and hug the detective. Soon police officers came in and handcuffed Justin, the detective thanked me for what I had done and told me I was free to leave.  
>As I left there were many thoughts that ran through my mind.<br>Who was Demi?  
>Why was Miley still in that relationship?<br>Justin was her so called fiancé when she was in the hospital, and that's why she still had the ring.  
>Did she not do a background check on the dude before she started dating him, well I don't think anyone does that but c'mon.<br>Damn, I couldn't help but feel so bad about everything that had been going on in her relationship; she must've thought that Justin was a good guy. SHE HAD NO IDEA.  
>Miley's POV<br>I woke up in a hospital room not exactly sure why I was there, well at least not until I tried to move and felt a sharp pain near my rib area. I let out a small yelp and my dad who was sitting in a chair next to me ran to help.  
>"Hey bud, are you okay?" he questioned sweetly.<br>"Fine." I answered.  
>"Justin is such an ass when I get my hands on him only God knows what's going to happen." He answered clearly pissed off.<br>"Dad please don't work yourself up, everything's going to be fine."  
>Just then a nurse walked in and checked Miley telling her everything that happened to her and telling her that Nick was the one who saved her.<br>Nick's POV  
>As I was walking to Miley's room I saw her dad walking out looking very stressed, but then again who wouldn't be stressed if you just found out your wife had cancer and your daughter just had a brutal attack by her fiancée. Fiancée I can't even call him that, he's way too awful to even be with Miley.<br>Her dad saw me and came up to me. "Thank you son, you saved my daughter from that monster, you helped my wife, I don't know how else to thank you. "  
>"It's no problem but I have some really useful information that you might want to know." And that's how I found myself telling him everything about Justin from when we got to the police station until he got arrested. I didn't know if I was supposed to tell him before Miley or even if it was my story to tell, but I just had to tell somebody. He thanked me again and then I went to see Miley.<br>"Hey Miles." I said.  
>Miley's POV<br>As soon as he walked in a smile formed on my face, and I remembered the messages from before, he gently closed the hospital door and sat on the chair my dad had just moved out of. He was too far away for my liking but I couldn't tell him that just yet, we didn't even go on a date, damn I'm such a loser but man he's sexy. Then he started telling me about what happened after I passed out.  
>"Wow!" I said. "Thank you so much. You are amazing, if it wasn't for you, god knows what he would have done to me."<br>Then he walked to my bed and sat down with a confused face, when I noticed I must've said too much. "Has he ever raped you before?"  
>I couldn't answer the question; I just looked at him, not knowing what to say."I'll take that as a yes. I understand if you feel uncomfortable talking about it, I just… I like you, a lot and I can't imagine anyone doing that to anybody, especially not you, it's just so wrong. I'm sorry I keep talking I'm just nervous." He said and I couldn't help but giggle.<br>"Why would you be nervous around me I think it should be the other way around." I stated simply  
>"And why is that?" He asked as he got closer to me. He was openly flirting with me and the closer he got, the more I couldn't breathe. Move, move, move. Is all I could think. I know I wanted him to get closer, but damn.<br>"b-because." I stuttered. "You're the big-shot sexy doctor that every girl is dying for." Did I just call him sexy?  
>"Oh really?" He asked. And just then he leaned in and placed his lips on mine, it was a brief and passionate kiss, nothing over the top, just like how a first kiss should be. His kisses weren't forceful like Justin abusive kisses. Nick's kisses were filled with love. He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I don't care about the other girls that are dying for me, just the one that's sitting in front of me."<br>Gosh he knew how to sweet talk a girl but I couldn't let my walls drop. This is exactly how Justin acted in the beginning of our relationship, and how would I know that he wasn't another Justin. As if reading my mind, he said "I'm not anything like Justin I was raised better than that; I would never lay my hands on a woman."  
>"He said the same thing" I stated. And just then I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes, well I mean, who wouldn't be sad I just basically said that he might be an abusive guy. Damn I'm stupid. "I'm not saying you're him but-"<br>"You still need time to get to know me and trust me." He finished for me.  
>"Yeah, I hope you understand." I said kind of sad.<br>"I do." He said looking at me in the. Then he asked "Do you want me to leave?"  
>"No" I answered, maybe a little too quickly. "Stay…Please?" I asked<br>"No problem" He replied. And just then a yawn came out my mouth.  
>"Go to sleep, you seem tired " he stated.<br>"Lay down with me?"I asked praying he would say yes.  
>He smiled and simply lay in my small hospital bed with me. "This was quite a date huh?" I said.<br>He just giggled and said "It doesn't matter where we go for a date as long as it's with you."  
>And just then Miley fell asleep. She woke a couple of hours later in Nick's arms, his arms were around her waist and her head in his chest. It seemed like a fairytale now, but problems were coming in the near future.<br>I just laid in Nick's arms feeling really comfortable, he was sleeping and looking really peaceful, I really didn't want to wake him, but when I tried to move I felt the sharp pain in my ribs again. I let out a small y

yelp and Nick woke up.  
>"Are you okay?" he questioned.<br>"Yeah I'm fine." I replied putting up a brave face. But there was no point because that's when I realized he was a doctor, and he could see right through my act.  
>"Stop trying to be so strong and let somebody take care of you… I want to take care of you." He stated.<br>"Okay" was all I could say, Nick was really full of surprises, I can't remember the last time I was taken care of by someone other than a family member.  
>He started checking my ribs, and I saw his doctor side take over completely. He touched a spot on my stomach and I jumped a little because of the pain.<br>"I'm sorry." He spoke, and then he leaned down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss. "Do you want me to get a nurse to give you some pain medications?" He asked.  
>"Yes please." I answered. He walked out the room and came back a few minutes later with one of nurses, she read my charts and told me she would be right back with the medication I needed.<br>"Do you want something to eat." Nick asked me politely.  
>"Umm I don't really have an appetite, by thanks." I replied.<br>He leaned down and gave me a kiss before walking out to get something to eat. A few minutes after he walked out, my sister walked in.  
>"Miles oh my God, are you okay, I can't believe that bastard." She screamed.<br>"Brandy, relax, I'm fine, and the bastard is in jail." I stated happily.  
>"Well thank God he belongs there, oh what happened to your ribs, damn what did he do to you, are you okay."<br>"Brandy for the second time, I am fine." I said.  
>"Okay if you say so." She said still unsure if she should believe me and let it go.<br>Just then Nick walked in, with a little sandwich in his hands and greeted Brandy. They talked in whispers for a few seconds, not wanting me to hear. It was either about my mom or me. They didn't want me knowing what was going on with my mom because they figured I had enough to worry about. I just let them talk for a while and then I interrupted.  
>"Umm hello I'm still here you know."<br>"Sorry" they both replied at the same time.  
>"Do you want to tell me what you guys are talking about or are you just going to leave me out."<br>They both just looked at each other, they were hiding something. I just wish I knew what it was. He then walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips right in front of Brandy and said, "Babe I'm going home to get cleaned up, I'll talk to you later." And with that he left and Brandy looked at me waiting for an explanation as to how I became his 'babe'

Author's Note: this is the last chapter before the new one comes hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

3 days in the hospital and I felt use-less, I was used to being up and about. More of my memory came back; I'm starting to feel like myself again after that horrible beat down by that ass hole Justin. But you want to know the truth? I'm so scared of the trial which is in a couple of weeks, it's basically what's going to determine my life. If he pleads guilty, he's going to be in jail for life. But if he pleads not guilty I'm going to be in a load of trouble, because when he gets back I may only be alive for a couple of hours. Then again I could always go to Nick for help, speaking Nick where do I even begin. He's so wonderful and I feel bad that he's stuck with a girl like me; I have way too much baggage that he shouldn't have to carry but he chooses to. He's been so supportive and caring through everything that's going on and I can't help but feel like I'm pushing him away. I'm not doing it on purpose but I just have to be careful. I'm suppose to leave the hospital tomorrow my ribs feel completely healed but the doctors say it's still tender so I need to be careful. As for my mom, her cancer is being treated and from what I'm hearing, she's responding really well to the treatment. My dad seems to like Nick even though I can't be completely sure because he seems just as cautious as I am. Speaking of my dad he just walked in.

"Hey bud, how's it going?" he asked. "Everything's great, I feel wonderful what about mom?" I questioned "your mom is doing great, the doctors said if she keeps responding to her medication the way she is, then she should be cancer free in a few weeks." he answered "that's wonderful dad!"But I saw in his eyes that this wasn't the reason he came in my room there was something he wanted to talk to me about and knowing him he wouldn't bring it up unless I did so I took the risk.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked submissively "well u see," he started "this boy Nick, what's going on?" I didn't even know what was going on, I mean we kissed and he called me 'babe' but what did that mean? So that's exactly what I told my dad, he just nodded his head to show he was listening. And then the dreaded question came "do you want to be more than friend with him?" well hell yes I did, but I couldn't tell him that. I didn't even want to be having this conversation with my father of all people so I answered him in the nicest way possible, I said "umm dad, I really don't know". But he's smart and got the clue, so he changed the subject.

That was until Nick decided to pay me a visit, things just got awkward from the moment he walked in and saw my dad. Well I wouldn't blame him at this point in our relationship (whatever relationship we have) he didn't know whether or not he could kiss me in front of my dad and neither did I. "hey Miley, Billy". He said. So they were on first name bases. "Hi". We both answered at the same time. I guess my dad felt the uncomfortable-ness in the room and decided to leave with the excuse of 'checking on my mom'. My dad is a smart guy. When he walked out Nick came over to my bed placing a hesitant kiss on my lips. It was like he was scared...it wasn't our first kiss so what was there to be scared of. He was wearing faded jeans and a white v-neck. How could someone be dressed so simple and look so hot? Damn! I watched him as he sat at the edge of my bed. Well something was wrong, he wasn't his usual smiley self and he was being way to cautious. What happened now?

"What's wrong?" I asked

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" he retorted

"Well for starters, the way you kissed me. You've never kissed me like that before...it's like you're scared. And second, you don't have that usual smile on your face." I answered

And right then, he smiled his million dollar smile for me.

"Wow you noticed?" he said

"Yeah, so what's going on?"

"Actually," he started "I wanted to talk to you about our relationship and be clear on exactly what we should call this". He said motioning between the two of us. I was silent. What was I suppose to say, the last time I heard this conversation was with Justin 5 years ago, and at that time I was entering an abusive relationship and didn't even know. Well I guess he sensed my emotions and he began to start talking again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I really like you Mi and I know you're still scared because of your previous relationship but I really want to take our relationship to the next level as in boyfriend and girlfriend. I understand a hospital isn't really the place to ask but-".

"Nick, I really like you to, but I would like to get to know you a little bit more before I make that decision. I've made mistakes before and right now I'm almost positive that you are the perfect guy, but I've learned in my life that every guy who seems perfect is hiding something."

And right then he had a puzzled look on his face and I had to redeem myself. It's not like what I said wasn't true but I had to change my answer. But before I could he had already started talking

"You want to know what I'm hiding," he asked " well a couple of years ago I was in a really serious relationship, well I found out my so called girlfriend was pregnant." And right then I saw tears forming in his eyes and he continued "the day after she told me, she got an abortion." That's when my tears began as he continued "I understood why she did it, we were both young and still had our lives ahead, but u know what hurts the most, and the fact that after I forgave her for killing my child she went and cheated on me. She was the only girl I ever loved and for a long time I forgot about girls. I focused on school, I finished eight years of medical school in five years and then I focused on work. Until u came along. "

"Wow," I said "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well it is what it is, but like u said everybody who we think are perfect are hiding something. So Mi what are you hiding?"

Oh no he didn't! He did not think I was going to tell him my deepest secret. But wait, he thought I was perfect. It happened on the day I got to the hospital, the day I got into that car crash, but I wasn't telling him that. No way! I wasn't ready to tell him that yet. No one knew what happened that day except Justin and I wanted to keep it that way.

So I said "I'm not going to lie to you, I do have something I'm hiding but I don't think I'm ready to tell you this yet. I appreciate you opening up to me but I just can't. Not right now."

"I understand" he said "you just need time."

"Exactly" I said "but I can also tell u that I really like you to."

And right then he smiled at me and pulled me onto his lap, he placed a passionate kiss on my lips, his tongue licked my lower lip begging for entrance and I allowed it without hesitating. We were in a heated make out session until my dad decided to interrupt us.

He cleared his throat (very loudly if I may add) and me and Nick both pulled away looking at my dad with deep blushes on our face. I quickly moved off his lap as my dad apologized for 'interrupting something' and at the moment I felt like a teenager who had just got caught making out with her boyfriend. But the difference was I was twenty-six and my so called boyfriend was twenty-seven.

"Umm miles" my dad said" the nurses want to know if you want to check out tonight or tomorrow".

"Well" I started "tonight would be wonderful, I'm really getting tired of hospitals and maybe I could finally see mom."

"You got it bud" he replied and walked out of the hospital room.

When he left I turned back to Nick. "When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Umm well actually I didn't know how to tell you but around the evening tomorrow."

And I laughed, he seemed so nervous to tell me he was going back. "I understand you have to leave" I started "you have one of the most demanding jobs as a doctor, especially one working in the emergency department. I was pretty sure you had to get leaving at some time."

And just then, he placed his lips on mine again and said "it's nice to know that you understand, but when do you plan on leaving?"

Leaving? Did he just say leaving? I planned on staying here forever. I'm joking but I didn't plan on leaving this early, I still won't feel safe in my own house until I know Justin's in jail for good.

I guess Nick sensed my fear because he said "I see you're not ready to go back yet, you're still scared?"

"Yea" I said

"But you have to go back sometime you know?"

"I know that, when the trial is over I'll know exactly what's going on and I'll go back to Connecticut and start working again."

"That's a good idea" he said "those children are waiting on you"

And I couldn't help but smile, and then I realized I never told him my job.

"Are you spying on me?" I asked

"No why would you ask?" he replied

"I never told you what my profession was"

"I might have goggled you once or twice" he replied

"Do you search all girls you date?" I questioned

"Nope" he replied "only the ones that I like"

And I smiled, maybe the biggest smile ever.

A nurse came into my room with the release papers I needed to sign, and then my dad came with some clothes I needed to change. My dad had taken my car back to their house because it couldn't be parked in the visitor's parking for three days so Nick was my ride home considering the fact my dad never left the hospital anymore. The car ride was silent but not awkward at all, there were times when he would put his hand on my arm and gently rub it to show how caring he was.

We got to my house and he opened the passenger side door and helped me out. We walked to the front door of my parents' house and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper until I felt his hands going up my shirt and rubbing my back. I pulled away and he looked at me puzzled. "I want to take this slow" I stated and he nodded his head showing he understood. Then he said "um Miles, I was wondering since I'm leaving tomorrow maybe we can have lunch before we leave?"

"I would love to" I told him.


End file.
